The Mysterious Case of the Pie Sisters
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Twilight walks into a strange sight in her library, the problem is she has no idea what happened or how to fix it.


Twilight was in a good mood, she had gone to the Apple's for breakfast, had an early morning flight with Rainbow Dash, helped Fluttershy help a lost duckling and she was planning to meet up with Rarity at the spa later that afternoon. The purple alicorn smiled to herself as she let herself into her castle. It was great living here in Ponyville.

"Twilight!" If it wasn't for the fact that Twilight was getting use to her student popping up suddenly by now Twilight would have been startled.

"What is it Starlight?" She asked, hoping it wasn't some sort of monster attack.

"Pinkie Pie is acting strange," the purple unicorn announced.

"This is Pinkie Pie we are talking about," Twilight pointed out, "Strange is normal for her." She gave her student a look, "so what is she doing?"

"She's in the Library," Starlight explained.

"Don't tell me she's frosting the books again," Twilight groaned.

"No she's..." Starlight trailed off, "Wait, did you say again as in she already frosted the books once?"

"Yes," Twilight laughed, although it sounded a bit strained, "it took Spike and I weeks to clean up afterwards, so what is she doing in the Library?"

"I don't think you'll believe me unless I show you." Starlight insisted, leading the way to the library.

Twilight frowned as she followed her student into her library, What had got Starlight so worked up? Thankfully the library was still in order, and the only sign that Pinkie was there was the pink pony silently sitting still at one of the tables reading a book.

Wait one minute Pinkie sitting still? Twilight blinked rapidly to see if she was seeing things no, Pinkie really was sitting still, "I see what you mean Starlight, Pinkie is acting strange, I better go talk to her."

"Hi Pinkie, What book are you reading?" Twilight asked walking up to her pink friend.

"Oh, Rocks through the ages," Pinkie said in a flat toned voice, "did you know that diamonds are so hard you need a diamond to cut it, really interesting."

"Pinkie Pie, Are you feeling okay?" Twilight asked, Now fully understanding Starlight concern.

Just then the door flew open, "You've got to see the cake the Cakes just made, it's as tall as I am!"

Twilight stared at the gray pony in disbelief, since when had Maud learn to express herself, and bounce off walls like a ping pong ball?

"Pinkie?" She asked in disbelief, had the two sisters switched bodies somehow? "Starlight, stay with them, I'm going to get the others!" Twilight shouted before bolting out the door.

* * *

Rainbow Dash ducked as Maud skidded past her, "Hi Rainbow Dash," she said almost as fast as Pinkie normally talked, "Want to go get cake?"

"I already told you," Pinkie called out from her table, "We will get cake once I finish reading this book!"

"Ah'll be darn," Apple Jack, "Pinkie and Maud really have switched bodies."

"What ever can we do?" Rarity asked.

"Do we really need to do anything right now?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I mean this is pretty awesome, and we get a break from hyperactive Pinkie."

"Rainbow!" Twilight snapped, "That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Well, waking me up from my naps three days in a row isn't a very nice thing to do," Rainbow countered, "I like my naps."

"We'll still have to deal with a hyperactive Maud," Fluttershy whispered.

"I don't know," Spike grumbled, "But Maud has cannonballed into the garbage can twice while Twilight went to fetch you."

"This almost look like a failed switching spell," Twilight announced before turning to her student, "You haven't been helping Trixie with switching spells have you?" she demanded.

Starlight shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, but we haven't got past switching apples and oranges."

Well that explains why mah fresh squeezed apple juice tasted like oranges," Apple Jack muttered to herself.

"And why my orange juice tasted so different this morning," Rarity added, "I honestly thought I had just grabbed the wrong bottle from the fridge."

"So, why are you just standing around for, switch them back already!" Rainbow insisted.

"This isn't something we can just undo," Twilight insisted, "We need to figure out how the spell went wrong to begin with."

Rainbow however wasn't listening to the others any more, she was watching Spike pick up the garbage Maud had spilled, it was filled to the brim with empty drink cans. She picked one of them up and examined it, understanding dawning as she saw what it was and how many there were.

"Guys, I know what's wrong with Pinkie and Maud," she announced, slamming the empty can on the table, "They've been drinking these!"

"Are these some kind of potion?" Twilight asked, lifting the can up for a closer look.

Rainbow groaned, she knew that Twilight wasn't a sports pony but this, surely she knew what this was, she meant come on, it said on the bottle what it was. "It's an Energy Drink," Rainbow groaned.

"An energy drink," Rarity asked, shocked, "You want us to believe that this," she gestured to Pinkie who was still reading her book despite Maud literally bouncing on the table in front of her, "has been caused by some athletic drink?"

"Well, Duh," Rainbow said, "Because it was, Energy Drinks are designed to give ponies energy, they're filled with caffeine. Lots of the other Wonder Bolts drink them, I don't personally, they give me the jitters, can't sit still for the life of me."

"Just like Maud," Twilight said slowly, "Well that explains Maud, but what about Pinkie?"

"Well," Rainbow continued, "Soarin has a cousin that is pretty hyperactive, like if Pinkie had wings, and whenever they need her to sit still for a long period of time, like to get a family picture taken, they give her an energy drink and she calms right down."

Twilight looked at Rainbow in disbelief, "You mean this is all just because they drank an energy drink?!" she asked, which caused Rainbow to step backwards, nervous that Twilight might start freaking out.

"Are you going to start Twilighting?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"For the last time," Twilight shouted, "My name is not a verb!"


End file.
